


Swords and Pillow Fights

by Fandomanon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Miles, Kerry, and Monty decide to relax at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture: http://fandomanon.tumblr.com/post/46253214017/naengdong-back-the-princess-is-mine-ill

When they had finished work that day it was already dark and they were pretty much the only ones left in the office. Kerry stood and stretched, wincing as his back cracked. Miles stood as well and with the help of Kerry they dragged Monty out of his seat. He didn’t protest, instead looking at their tired faces silently. 

The silence was interrupted when Kerry’s stomach growled and he blushed, stammering out an apology. Monty sighed, “Did either of you eat today?”

When both of them shake their heads sheepishly Monty sighs and grabs their wrists, dragging them with him out to his car, “We’re ordering takeout, and you two are coming home with me to eat it because I really don’t want to stay here longer than I need to.”

They followed Monty out to his car and stared at each other competitively, both wanting the front seat. When it looked like they were going to start fighting over it, Monty rolled his eyes and reached up to bump their heads together. “I have a three-seater front seat. Don’t fight children.”

They shoved at each other sulkily before subsiding, Kerry crawling in first and Miles sliding in next. Monty went to the driver’s side and got in, starting the car and driving off to his apartment. “What do you two feel like eating tonight? I want Chinese food.” Miles and Kerry nodded enthusiastically before launching into a squabble over what to order, making Monty roll his eyes and smile fondly. When he stopped at a red light he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it at the two, “Get our usual order, and you both already know what you want, you’re just arguing for the sake of hearing yourselves argue.”

Kerry sat back and pouted, letting Miles take the phone and order for them. When they arrived at Monty’s apartment they piled in, going to Monty’s bedroom to change into some pajamas they had stashed at his apartment for nights like this. When they had finished they flopped on the couch to watch anime until the food arrived, Miles taking up the most space with Monty on the other side, Kerry sitting on the floor by his feet. Miles flicked Kerry on his head when the doorbell rang, being too lazy to answer it himself. Kerry whined and stood padding over to the table to grab Monty’s wallet to pay. Monty whacks Miles until he gets up to help Kerry with the food, getting up himself to grab plates and utensils for them.

While they ate they were mostly silent, too focused on staving off their hunger and the show to talk. When they were finished they pushed their plates away, too lazy to put them away and attempted to finish the episode they were watching. However, about halfway through the episode Miles discovered that his cup could be used as an instrument for his not so secret weapon: the dreaded Bane voice. He decided to quite kindly inform the other two the only way he knew how, by demonstrating. “That was a good meal, it could have used a bit more fiber, however.”

Kerry groaned and grabbed a couch cushion, smacking him with it in a plea for him to shut up. That only encouraged Miles, though, “Really, Kierien, I would have expected more from you.”

Kerry hit him again and he retaliated the only way he could, grabbing a foam sword that was in between the couch cushions from last time Monty had invited them over. He leapt to his feet and smacked Kerry with it, still holding the cup. Sometime during their fight Monty had got up and walked into his bedroom, returning with a sword of his own. He tossed it to Kerry before grabbing a pillow of his own to join the fight. Monty got in a few good hits before Miles dropped the cup to grab him, cackling, “Get back, Kierien, the princess is mine!”

Kerry hit him with the sword, “The princess will never belong to you, I will destroy you to save him, foul beast!”

Monty smacked them both with his pillow, “I’ll show you both who the real ‘princess’ is. Let me go, now.”

When Miles refused, instead swinging him around and using him to block Kerry’s hits, Monty smirked and wriggled free, smacking them both with the pillow. “Both of you, stop and look at me.”

They froze and looked at him, “Good boys. I invited you here for a nice, relaxing time and you repay me with this? Someone could have gotten hurt.” They both muttered apologies, ashamed of what had occurred, “Good boys, now clean up the mess and when you’re done meet me in my room.” Monty left the room when he heard them both mutter, 'yes sir,’ smirking.

They quickly cleaned up their mess, Miles taking the plates in to put in the dishwasher and Kerry cleaning up the living room. They met back up and looked at each other in trepidation, unsure of what would happen in Monty’s room before walking over to the closed door, Miles knocking on it. When they heard a muffled, 'come in,’ they entered, closing the door behind them, which wouldn’t be opened until late the next morning.


End file.
